User talk:Balcon28
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wesnoth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Heir to the Throne page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 02:37, July 10, 2011 Campaign Races Hello! Wow? Another user. When I become the admin on this wiki, I'll make you Co-admin. The gameplay article is pretty good. When Im the admin, Im going to fix this wiki. Making the back round good, having a word mark, etc. It was a little hard to read your message, though. I really would appreciate it if you would take a little longer to write correctly, thanks! I hope you continue editing here, Ruler of the Coasters 12:50, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey, nice to meet you too. I'll be editing on Wesnoth once in a while, so I hope I can see you around. Diaricks Thanks Thanks for the info. Ruler of the Coasters 11:59, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I have a question Hi, Balcon28, I have a question for you. So, I was browsing my add-on list on Wesnoth, and I found this super awesome set of campaigns called Rise of the Elementalist. There's three campaigns, and its really cool. I just wanted to know: can we add pages about add-on campaigns? If you don't know what an add-on is, its basically a campaign created by someone else, a campaign that wasn't add to the beginner's list. I'm going to put the same message on Kata89's talkpage too, because I like asking everyone's opinion. And besides, you've both been on this wiki longer than me. Diaricks I LOVE YOU KATA Umm.....thanks. When I become admin, your becoming admin. Just FYI. But you have done more work than me, havn't you? I mean, you have more edits! Ruler of the Coasters 18:28, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Forums Hi, I would like to tell you about a new idea for the wiki, and I would like you to help out! Please go to the help desk, and click on the forum I created, and answer the question I asked. Then, if we think its a good idea, we can start using these forums. Ruler of the Coasters 18:59, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Clarify Actually, I'm not sure any more. Are plan was to let Diaricks become admin, and make me admin. So, maybe letting me own the wiki. Diaricks and I need to talk about this. On March 8th, I'll ask to adopt this wiki. And I'm going to fix the quote. Ruler of the Coasters 12:11, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Gameplay pages Balcon, I appreciate all the work your doing around here, but right now, you need to stop making the Gameplay pages. The reason is, the wiki is in HORRIBLE shape. Alot of the pages are stubs and vandalized. And we have hundreds of missing links. Once the wiki is back in good shape, you can start adding those pages again. THX for understanding. Ruler of the Coasters 12:17, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Wait, no! I don't want you to stop editing. The reason I don't want you creating anymore gameplay pages is because I need you to start creating and fixing up the articles on the campaigns, units, races, etc. Please don't leave. Ruler of the Coasters 10:46, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Yes, today is the big day. I'm just about to head over to the adoption requests. Wish me the best luck. But, here's an FYI, its usually takes 10 days or more for a response. And, I may be declined. Also, where have you been? You have been inactive. Well, here I go. Ruler of the Coasters 12:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I did it YAY! I became admin. I promoted you to rollback. If you want admin rights, let me know. Ruler of the Coasters 19:34, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Well No, I haven't played HTTT. And about administrative rights, I will defiantly give you administrative rights. But, you need to have an identity. So, I need you to upload an avatar. Anything will work. Also, adding to your userpage would be nice. Ruler of the Coasters 11:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I kinda like what you did to the backround. The only problem is, we can't see the dark wizard. And for Wiki Navigation, I wasn't sure what you were talking about, so, I changed the color of it. Is that the problem? Or do you want to add stuff to it? Thanks for all your suggestions and help! Also, if I had rewards to give you, would. You created that Ogre article extremely well, the only thing is, you forgot to add categories. Thanks again! Kata89 No problem. Hey, I would like to know, whats your favorite wesnoth race? Ruler of the Coasters 10:12, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Whoa! I saw all those Naga articles! Thats exactly what I like. By the end of 2012, I would like to have 213 articles. Thanks so much! Ruler of the Coasters 10:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC) New Version Yeah, I know. I've already got it. But, I've encountered one problem. On Multiplayer, if I choose Huntsman, I get Dwarvish Lord. If I choose Royal Guard, I get General. It has a few glitches, but other than that, its WAY better than the previous. I would suggest downloading it. Ruler of the Coasters 10:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion What do you mean by adding links to user create maps/campaigns? We can't add links into the game. Please explain. Ruler of the Coasters 09:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) hmm...lets give it a shot. Ruler of the Coasters 10:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Page layout Whoaaa, I love the layout you used for the Rogue, Thief and Assasin. I think we should start using more of that type. The only thing is, we need the template to be more like the one on , for example, the Huntsman article. Other than that, I love it! Ruler of the Coasters 10:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Are you having problems? I see that you are having problems editing articles, especially the Hier to the Throne walkthrough. If you don't mind, then I am repeling it. And also the official site has got loads of walkthroughs so I don't think we need one more here. If you want, I can give you a link but you are just making a mess of it (you seem to have problems while typing, lots of spelling mistakes) so I am editing all that if you don't have any problem. Greetings from another Battle for Wesnoth player (been playing for 5 years) ! RS 2.7 15:37, April 17, 2012 (UTC)